Modern communications devices (such as mobile phones, telephones, computer tablets, or the like) have become an integral part of modern life. In order to route calls, these devices access communications networks owned by various operators. The operators of the communications networks can generally be classified as a public telephone operator or a virtual network operator. Public telephone operators own and build landline and wireless communication networks while a virtual network operator typically leases capacity from a public telephone operator.
Unfortunately, only some telecommunications companies have the facilities to access the legacy networks. As a result, this makes market entry difficult for companies without Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) facilities. In addition, there are a variety of regulations that restrict direct access to telephone numbers, telecom databases, etc., in particular for non-traditional carriers (e.g., voice over IP (VoIP)), which can be difficult to navigate. Companies that want to enter the market with direct control over their phone numbers have traditionally been required to invest in or lease facilities from public telephone operators for access to the network (e.g., need to lease lines from those who have the physical infrastructure).
The drawings have not been drawn to scale. Similarly, some components and/or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the embodiments of the present invention. Moreover, while the invention is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the invention to the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the invention is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.